Presently, photographs that are taken are displayed in a frame structure that may contain one or more photographs. However, there does not presently exist a system in which photographs can be merged and yet effectively displayed. In particular, there does not presently exist a means for the display of multiple photographs in effectively one frame structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved photography system and associated method in which multiple photographs can be displayed in a single frame structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved photography system and method where, in particular, two photographs can be effectively displayed in a single frame structure, to be observed at different transverse angles to the displayed composite display structure.